The main objectives of the Spelman's Biomedical Research Improvement Program (BRIP) are: to facilitate and increase faculty productivity in the biomedical sciences; to complement and enhance biomedical studies, and to make the departments involved more effective in training undergraduate students for research in the biomedical sciences and related fields. To sustain these basic objectives, we are requesting funds for equipment and resources which would enable current faculty members to continue to develop and sustain their research potential, and funds for new investigators who are highly motivated toward initiating research projects. Faculty are requesting funds for the direct support of research projects (equipment, released time, supplies, technicians, student participants, summer salaries for investigators, travel and consultant costs) in the following broad categories: Biochemistry, Bioinorganic Chemistry, Cell Biology, Experimental Sociology, Molecular Biology, and Spectroscopy.